


Snowjob

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [3]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty
Genre: Across the lap, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Kitty-on-Kitty action :3, Tail sucking, Vaginal Fingering, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Mayor Snowball catches wind of Felicity's time with Lady Catterly and gets in on it.
Relationships: Lady Catterly/Mayor Snowball
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Snowjob

"Oh, goodness!"

Mayor Snowball couldn't describe how good it felt when Lady Catterly took almost half of her honeydew tail into her maw, sucking on it firmly, yet gently. Her paws scratched all the right places on her back, lower back, tail base, and rather supple ass through her skirt. She laid shirtless across her lap, purring loud from the treatment she was receiving.

A good rub across her ears made her shiver as well as meow in delight.

"Felicity was right," Snowball commented." you really do give such good pets. Ooh right there...~"

Lady Catterly would have thanked her, but she had a mouthful of tail to deal with at the moment. She simply nodded and continued her petting, the paw rubbing across the feline's head sometimes going down to gently cup the undercurves of her soft rump.

She did it. Her wildest dreams of the yellow cat squirming at her soft paws had finally come true, all thanks to Felicity. Maybe later, she could reward the kitty with something more than just a paw job sometime. For now, she'll stick with the task at hand. Catterly slipped the appendage out of her mouth and gave it a lick, earning a soft moan from the mayor on her lap.

The mayor looked up, a strange glint in the eyes. "That thing you did with tail, do it again," Snowball ordered, red pupils full of lust. Lady Catterly wasted no time in doing just that, she held it straight with one paw and slowly rubbed it up and down, running her nails along the damp fur as she went. Snowball's clawed fingers clench the couch pillow, the fantastic sensation leaving her begging for more.

Well, she got more. A lot more. Lady Catterly snuck a paw underneath her shirt and groped her soft mounds, sending a shiver up the mayor's spine.  
Huh, C-cups. A rather impressive size for a mayor of short height, perky too. She fondled one breast, the other squeezing and massaging one of her ass cheeks, making the cat on her lap writhe with pleasure. That's all it took until the faint scent of her cunt becoming aroused hit her nostrils. Now for the main event.

"Mmm, Snowball?"

"Y-yes, LC?"

"Could you perhaps spread your legs a little?"

Snowball nodded and removed her skirt, along with her panties, and parted her legs, allowing Catterly access.

"Wonderful~." She purred deeply, her fingers slither down from her cheeks to in between her legs, just barely grazing her entrance. The mayor whined, not liking the teasing. "C-catterly, please don't tease me like that. I'm so hot!" She begged, shaking her ass, desperate to feel those soft fingers in her.

"My apologies, mayor. You should know I can't help it~." Lady Catterly purred mischievously. She slipped in two fingers. The slick folds seemingly sucking her in the farther she went, up to her knuckles.

Snowball's tongue lolled out when she moaned, tightening her grip on one of the cushions. Catterly started off slow, pumping her fingers in her vagina, the wet fluids making it smooth and satisfying. The yellow cat couldn't get enough of this, she did her so well, curling her digits so deep and spreading her open - to her G-spot, poking it a couple of times, making her moan out loud. She pushed herself against her paw, wanting to feel those fingers brush against her spot some more.

Then, Lady Catterly grabbed the base of her tail and jerked it gracefully, from the base to the tip. The two digits curling and twisting in Snowball's honeydew cunt turned into three, while rubbing circles around her throbbing button with her thumb. At this point, the feline on her lap was moaning 'yes' over and over, her claws scraping a hole into the cushion. The magenta feline could sense she was close and stopped stroking her tail and pulled out her fingers, much to the mayor's dismay.

"Huh? Why'd you - whoa!" Snowball was suddenly whisked into a sitting position on Lady Catterly's lap, her yellow-furred back pressed against the aristocat's chest. She was confused, yet annoyed at the same time at the denial of her orgasm.

"Don't be so upset, you'll feel much better in a moment." She said, before running her rough tongue up the back of her ear and plunging three fingers back inside of her, making the blonde cat groan. Then, she cups her moderate-sized mound in her paw and squeezes her nipple. Snowball melts into the feline's paws that were giving her a thorough fingerfucking. It made her mind go hazy from the intense pleasure and also, the warm feeling nestling in her gut.

"Oh my- Catterly!" She cried out, thrusting into the paw working her entrance, desperate to cum. Lady Catterly grinned at this before fiercely pumping her fingers into Snowball's vagina, utterly drenching her paw with kitty juices. To add more fuel to the fire, she leaned in and lick a stripe of saliva up her neck.

"Ah, gonnacumgonnacumgonnacum...!" Snowball trailed off, digging her claws into Lady Catterly's sides. She keeps going, fingering her faster than before, and squeezing her other breast.

"Don't hold back." She ordered, voice husky. As soon as the words left her mouth, she pulled out her fingers halfway and thrust them all the way back in, hitting her G-spot dead on.

That did it. Snowball seizes and screams out the aristocat's name as she climaxed, her pussy walls clenching around the fingers inside of her. She thrusted into her paw, riding out her orgasm. Lady Catterly purred contently and scratches her behind the ears with her free paw. She was satisfied that she got to do this to her crush after so many nights of finger-fucking herself to sleep.

After the mayor had come down from her high, she released the magenta feline's paw and turns around to straddle her, wrapping both arms around her neck.

"That was so amazing, Catterly." Snowball sighed shakily. "I needed that."

Lady Catterly smiled and wrapped her arms around the feline's back, pulling her in. "Why, Felicity did recommend you to me once she told me of the stress you were going through. Not only that, but I-I've had feelings about you for quite a while now."

"I already know." Snowball purred. "Though we may be with our canine lovers, I don't mind having a romp with a kitty of your size. When the boys are away or asleep tonight, you can meet me again at my place. There, you can ravage me to your heart's content."

Catterly couldn't believe her ears, her dreams were going to come true at last. She leans in, pressing her lips to Snowball's in a deep kiss. The honeydew feline's eyes widen but then flutter close as she kissed back.

'Delightful.' Catterly thought dreamily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rudy sat outside the mansion, looking through the window to the living room. He was red in the face, his hand rested on his sore crotch. He thought the third time was enough until the cats inside had kissed. Therefore, his cock stood up fully erect. again.

"Oh goddammit!" He cursed silently to himself before gripping his length for a round four.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't, Who will?


End file.
